therphubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ysirian Dominion
The Ysirian Dominion Form: https://therphub.fandom.com/wiki/Races#Ysirian- Culture: The Ysirians of the past were very full of themselves, compared to their more modern descendants. In the past, they thought themselves the true and final line of defense against the destruction of life itself against its many threats; though, for a time 70-80 years, this may have been true. Reality proved them wrong shortly after, and their self-image was destroyed for many a year as they fought to survive and rebuild from the catastrophe. Only the strongest and wittiest survived, who are now the leaders of the new Ysirian Dominion. Their society is more rounded around ensuring the survival of their race, with a secondary still strong focus on preserving life in general. They welcome friendly interaction, but could be considered as a shy race considering the happenstance surrounding their past. Military Information: The Ysirians used to have a heavy focus in infantry placement and build-up, their past military force being primarily infantry-based, storming the grounds with blitzing as their primary tactic- and for the most part, it works. Nowadays, however, they are much more conservative with their experienced manpower, and refer to non-sentinent robotics to assist in their combat. They make special use of chassis modifications, mechanized walker suits, ships, vehicles, and all the like. They really like their fair share of capital ships, however, and their ships look akin to UNSC vessels; they do love MACs, MACs, MACs everywhere! History: Over one thousand years ago, the Ysirian Collective rose to be a superpower within their native sector, expanding rapidly and conquering threats to 'life as they knew them'. But within a century's time, fate had made up its mind, and a new race would round the corner, even more bloodthirsty and capable of destruction. The two powers fought- and the war was long, hard, and brutal; though it was equally glorious. Perhaps the greatest the galaxy had seen in a long time. And yet, the Collective fell to ruin, in pieces, and on the edge of extinction, when a group of elites jumpstarted a new era of existence- the Virtualization Era. Led by Aspect and @$@#, the 'Ysirian Warfighters' began massive guerilla operations against the dominant alien force, slowly but surely weakening their hold whilst uplifting others of their kind into robotic suits. It wasn't long before the aliens retreated, content with their 'superiority', though the war had costed them dearly in military might, and they put themselves to rebuilding. Such did the Ysirians do the same for the next 1600 years, slowly rebuilding their population back to one a civilized society could be proud of. The Ysirian Dominion now seeks to reclaim its lost territory and its lost pride, as well as a new agenda. Build up an alliance worthy of inhabiting this desolate, dangerous galaxy. Extra Info: The Ysirian Dominion has no magical users in its ranks. The oldest Ysirian known is Director-General Headmaster Aspect, who is 1625 years old. Government is classified as a Science Directorate government is a materialistic form of oligarchy, where a committee of scientists supervises the government apparatus for maximum efficiency. Population is entirely of android versions of the old Ysirians, though many have gone further and changed their forms to be more fitting of their preferences. They focus moreso on freedom, are a purist society, can be considered friendly, and pursue science as their primary product of note. Their generations are different than most species- every one hundred years past Gen I adds an extra mark to the Gen count- they are currently at Gen XI. Their home system, Alagard, is likely one of the most impressively developed systems in the sector, with the first layer of a Dyson Swarm, and three Ecumenopolises, with a total population of over 50 billion.